Come Back To Me
by CTMfan-13
Summary: ShelaghxPatrick. Summary to follow
1. Chapter 1

"Turner residence. Mrs Turner speaking. "

"Shelagh, it's me. I'm running late on my rounds and have to go to the London before clinic this afternoon. I wanted to let you know so that you're not angry with me when I pick you up."

"You, Patrick? Running late? I never would have guessed." She said with a smirk she was glad he couldn't see through the phone.

"Ha ha. Anyway, by the time I get home to fetch you, we shouldn't be terribly late to clinic, even by my standards."

Shelagh shook her head. Since she'd gone back to Nonnatus as a nurse, she'd taken even greater pride in her work. She certainly couldn't be late to clinic on the busiest Tuesday of the last few months.

"Don't worry about me, dearest. Take care of your patients and I will see you at the clinic. It's one thing for you to be late, but to bring my reputation down to your level would be inconsiderate." She smiled again, thinking of the grin her husband probably had on the other end of the phone. "Mrs Penny will be here shortly to watch Angela and Tim's got the photographic club after school today, so as soon as I get our young lady settled, I can head over."

"Are you sure, my love? It's a bit chilly out, today and with your lungs..."

"Patrick! I'll be fine. You're wasting your time arguing with me when you could be seeing to your patients and trying to get to clinic on time."

Patrick sighed. He knew that tone. It was bossy Shelagh. It was best that he gave in now. "Yes, dear"

"Oh, and Patrick? There are some patient files on my desk. Can you just take a quick peep before you head to clinic and make sure you see them?!"

"Yes, love. I'm leaving now, grabbing those files and heading to the London. See you at clinic. I love you."

"I love you too, dearest. And Patrick, _look_ at the files." And with a click, Shelagh hung up the phone.

Patrick looked at the receiver with a smile as he thought of his wife at home. Probably already dressed in her uniform, entertaining Angela while trying to get everything organized for Mrs Penny. He hung up the phone, grabbed his bag off the chair and coat from the peg and headed out of his office. He'd almost gotten to the door when he realized he'd forgotten the files.

"I suppose she reminds me again and again for a good reason." He thought with a groan at his own memory lapses.

Shelagh's desk was immaculate. Perfectly organized, just like his wife. In the corner of her desk stood a frame with their most recent family photo. Patrick smiled as he looked at his family. How did he get so lucky?

In the center of the desk, just above the appointment book sat a small pile of files. Quickly gazing through them, he noticed he had already signed off on these patients. Maybe Shelagh was mistaken, these couldn't be the files he needed to see. As he went to put them down again, one caught his eye.

It was thinner than the other files, and the first thing he noticed was the last name: Turner.

Dropping all the files except that one, he flipped it open and found only 2 pages. On the right was a blood test result, scanning through it with the practiced eyes of a GP, he now knew why Shelagh was so insistent on him actually looking at the files. On the left of the folder was a piece of paper with his wife's beautiful scrawl on it. He threw the folder into his bag and rushed out of the office, intent on getting home to his wife.

As he jumped into the drivers seat, he glanced at Shelagh's note again. Just to make sure he hadn't dreamed it. There it was, those two words that he'd wanted to hear from her since their first month of marriage:

 _Congratulations, Daddy. xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

Shelagh was a ball of nervous energy. Well, maybe more excited than nervous. She'd waited so long before saying anything to Patrick, even though she'd had her suspicions for nearly 2 months. She had been lucky in getting that blood test sent off without him noticing. Things were so busy at the surgery that Patrick hadn't even looked at the files he was signing anymore, he trusted his wife as his secretary and signed off on whatever she told him to. Yesterday, when the results finally came back, it took all her self control not to burst into his office and tell him. But she'd wanted to catch him off guard, especially after being told it wasn't possible.

"Alright, young lady. You be good for Mrs Penny while Mummy and Daddy are at clinic." Shelagh said in a lighthearted tone as she picked up her daughter, now over a year old and toddling around the flat as though she needed to constantly explore her domain. After a kiss, hug and gentle reminder that Angela not pull on Mummy's hat, Shelagh placed her back in the playpen and headed for the door, thanking Mrs Penny on her way out.

As she stepped outside, she realized her husband had been right about the chill in the air. The community centre wasn't terribly far, but she would probably be part frozen by the time she got there.

"He's already left the office, I hope. So there's no point in calling him to get me." Shelagh sighed as she started walking up the street, stopping as she noticed her son's bike leant up against the side of the flat. It had been so long since she'd ridden, but knew that the ride by bicycle would be significantly shorter than on foot. "Tim won't mind, he's got club after school anyway. It would be too dark to ride by the time he gets home." She reasoned to herself as she kicked the stand off the ground and mounted the bike.

After wobbling for the first few moments, Shelagh found it easy to regress into old patterns. She'd ridden a bike like this day after day, miles upon miles, for over 10 years. She headed off in the direction of the community center, practically giddy at the thought that her husband now knew her secret. She couldn't wait to see him, and more importantly, feel him wrap his arms around her and kiss her with the excitement.

As she got closer to the docks, she noticed Sergeant Noakes up ahead, directing traffic. Or trying to, at least. Shelagh slowed her pace to accommodate the pedestrians and automobiles, and shot him a friendly wave which he returned. Seconds later, he screamed out "Mrs Turner!".

But it was too late, the car had done its damage. There was no time to react as the car pulled away from the halted line ahead of him and tried to speed his way around them, colliding with her. Shelagh was thrown from the bicycle, hitting her head on the cobblestone pavement as her tiny body landed with a thud. The wheel of Tim's bike still spinning, even though it had been crushed to practically nothing but a lump of metal.

Shelagh wasn't fully conscious, but was semi-aware of what was happening around her. Sergeant Noakes was holding her hand and yelling for one of his officers to phone an ambulance.

"Mrs Turner? ...Shelagh? Don't worry, I'm here. I'm going to get you taken care of, I promise." Passersby we're starting to crowd around her and the car that had done this. The last thing she heard before slipping out of consciousness was 'Somebody call Doctor Turner. And get Sister Julienne.'


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick made it to clinic in record time. He had phoned the London and told them he would be by after clinic to continue his patient rounds. He needed to see Shelagh. To hold her, and hear their child's heartbeat. To make it all real.

He raced right through the throng of waiting mothers and up to the intake table to be greeted by his wife, except...she wasn't there.

"Nurse Gilbert? Where's Shelagh?"

The young nurse looked shocked at the doctors question.

"Surely, she's with you Dr Turner? We expected her earlier and when she didn't arrive, we assumed she would be arriving with you."

Patrick's heart dropped to his stomach. Perhaps she had gone outside, noted the weather and waited at home for him.

"Excuse me, Nurse. I'm just going to call the flat and check. Maybe we got our wires crossed."

Patrick moved to head into the hallway towards the phone, but found himself rooted to the spot as he noticed an officer walk into the clinic and pull Sister Julienne to the side, speaking in a hushed tone. One glance at her face and Patrick didn't need to guess what the subject was. He rushed over, although he felt as if he was in slow motion, and Sister Julienne reached out to touch his arm in her "comforting pose". He knew that pose well, had seen her utilize it in both the delivery room and personal life.

"What's happened?" He could barely breathe.

"Doctor Turner, why don't we step outside?" Sister Julienne said calmly, although her facial expression gave her away.

Spinning to the officer, one whom he did not recognize, Patrick wasted no time. "Where is she? Where's my wife?!"

The officer looked ill, he had clearly hoped that Sister Julienne would be doing the talking. Taking off his cap, he began softly:

"Sir, your wife was involved in an accident along the dock road a short while ago. She was riding a bicycle when a car swerved out of traffic lanes and collided with her. She was thrown to the ground and has been taken to the London. My superior officer, Sergeant Noakes, was on the scene when it happened and accompanied her to the hospital by ambulance. I've been sent to fetch you and Sister Julienne to bring you there straight away."

Patrick stared at the officer with a blank face. He couldn't be certain how long he was silent, until he heard the sister speak up.

"Thank you, Constable. Let me get my bag and we can go. Dr Turner, why don't you follow Constable Wilkins out and I'll be there in a moment?"

He followed the constable in a daze, barely registering the murmurs of the patients at clinic and the sharp gasps from the kitchen as Sister Julienne informed the others of their departure.

The next thing he knew, he and sister Julienne were in the back of the police car headed towards the London.

"The baby." He murmured.

"I'm sure Angela is just fine with Mrs. Penny, Doctor. No need to worry." She grasped his hand again in a comforting motion.

"Not Angela. Our baby. Shelagh. She's...pregnant. 12 weeks. We're...oh, God...the baby." Patrick choked out, barely able to breathe the words.

Sister Julienne stiffened in her seat next to him, not even trying to hide the tears now falling from her eyes. "You married a strong woman, Doctor Turner. The Lord only gives us the challenges he feels we can face. We must trust to Him." Although, even as she said it, Sister Julienne wasn't sure she believed her own words of comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick hated waiting rooms. Waiting rooms are uncomfortable places. The furniture, the stark white walls, the smell of disinfectant and stale cigarettes. The London was no different than any other waiting room, but every time Patrick sat here, all the terrible memories came flooding back. When his first wife was dying, Timothy's bout with polio, Shelagh's infertility. Not to mention the room at the adoption agency as they waited to meet Angela.

Patrick and Sister Julienne sat in silence. There was no need to discuss anything, they both knew what the other was thinking since Patrick had broken the news of the baby.

As soon as they arrived and were shown to the seating area, Sister Julienne found the matron in charge of Shelagh's ward and told her of the pregnancy. The matron scurried off, leaving both of them to resume their vigil of silence.

"Doctor Turner?"

Glancing up, Patrick noticed Peter standing in the doorway. He crossed to him quickly, shaking his hand and pulling him into an awkward hug.

"Thank you, Sergeant. For taking care of Shelagh. I...I don't know what I would have done if she'd been alone."

Peter put his arm on Patrick's shoulder.

"No thanks necessary. After all you and your wife have done for me and my family..." Peter's sentence seemed to end there. "Any news?"

Patrick shook his head and made his way back to the couch as Sister Julienne put on her bravest face, the waver in her voice betraying its confidence.

"Not as yet, Sergeant. But I'm sure that Shelagh is in the safest of hands."

At that moment, a young nurse walked into the room and cleared her throat. Softly, she began to speak.

"Doctor Turner? Your wife is stable, if you'd like to come through now."

Patrick bolted from his seated position and followed the nurse across the hall into a dimly lit ward. Most of the beds were empty, and there was a curtain around a bed in the far corner.

"Mrs Turner is just through there. She's not conscious just yet, but she's stable and should come to within the next several hours."

"And the baby?"

The nurse smiled at him warmly. "Is doing just fine, a little perturbed by all the excitement, I suppose. Heart rate was a bit elevated, but has calmed down to normal now."

Patrick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank you. Can you let the others know, and tell Sister julienne she can come in if she likes?"

"Of course, Doctor." The nurse turned back towards the hallway while Patrick stood outside the curtain. Hovering his hand over the fabric, he braced himself for what he was about to see.

Shelagh looked as peaceful as she usually did when she was asleep. If it weren't for the scrapes on her face and arms and the bruise on her cheek, Patrick would have thought she was just taking a mid-afternoon nap.

Gently, he pulled the chair closer to her bedside and grasped her left hand, holding it in his larger one. He stroked the back of it in the comforting motion they had come to know all too well during their engagement and carefully so as not to cause her any pain, kissed her ring finger.

Shelagh groaned and squeezed his hand at this gesture, but didn't wake.

"I'm here, my love. It's alright. I'm here."

After a few minutes, Sister Julienne came around and sat on Shelagh's other side.

"Doctor? I've spoken with the matron in charge. She says it's highly unlikely for her to wake up tonight. I know you'll disagree with me, but why don't you go home to the children and I shall keep watch. I promise you, she will not be alone."

"I can't lose her, Sister. The children...our family...we can't lose her." Patrick was once again on the verge of tears.

"I know you can't. Nor can I, or any of us at Nonnatus. I will keep watch here tonight, I've already spoken to Sister Evangelina and told her the news and cleared my staying with matron. Go home and tell Timothy what's happened. I'm sure he'd rather hear it from you than someone on the street."

Patrick nodded. Reaching down, he kissed his wife's forehead and stroked her hair back off her bruised face.

"I'll be back, my love."

Thanking Sister Julienne again, he left the ward and made his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into the flat, Patrick heard the rumble of the wireless indicating that Timothy was in the living room, working on his homework. Mrs Penny was still in the kitchen, putting away the last bits of dinner.

"Oh, Doctor Turner! I didn't hear from you or Mrs Turner, so I made dinner for the little ones. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all Mrs Penny. Uh, actually I need to speak with you."

Noticing his tone, Mrs Penny followed him into the hallway, shutting the door to the living room.

"Shelagh's in hospital. There was an accident today, and she was hit by a car..while riding a bike. She's...not awake yet, but the doctors are hopeful that she should wake soon."

"Oh, Doctor. I'm so sorry. Would you like me to stay with the children so you can go back with her? It's not a problem, let me just call my husband and let him know."

Mrs Penny moved towards the telephone in the hallway, and Patrick stopped her.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary. Sister Julienne is with her now, and has made arrangements to take me off duty until... Um, could you still come by tomorrow and stay with the children? I'm not sure if I can bring them to the London or if Timothy will be going to school..."

Patrick was at a loss without Shelagh. She always knew what to do in every situation.

"Of course, Doctor. You call me at any time, and I'll be here. Mrs Turner is a lovely, strong woman, I'm sure she'll be back in fighting shape before you know it."

After Mrs Penny left, Patrick walked into the living room where Timothy was sitting. Surrounded by homework, Patrick noticed Timothy looking confused at his paperwork.

"What's wrong, Tim?"

"Nothing...I have some questions about my homework, but I can just wait until Mum comes home. No offense, Dad, but she's better at the whole homework thing than you are."

Patrick sat down at the table next to his son, and cast a glance at his daughter in her playpen happily chatting away to her stuffed animals.

"Tim, I need to talk to you about Mum." Patrick began.

"Oh, is she working tonight?" Tim asked unfazed.

"No, Tim. Uh, there was an accident this afternoon. Mum was riding a bike to the clinic and a car..." Noticing Tim's face, Patrick stopped talking. "Mum is fine. She's in the hospital, just a couple bumps and bruises-"

"Can we go see her!?" Tim was practically up and out the door to the living room before Patrick could respond.

"Not just yet, son. Mum isn't awake yet, and she needs to rest. Sister Julienne is with her now, and she promised to call if Mum wakes up."

Tim sat back down, dejectedly. "I don't want her to be alone. Can I go sit with Sister? I need to know Mum is okay."

Patrick smiled at his son, proud of the young man he was becoming. "First thing in the morning, Tim. We'll have Mrs Penny come sit with Angela and we can go see Mum. For tonight, I could really use your help with Angela. She looks up to you as her big brother...she'll listen to you. We both know I'm the weaker parent, don't we?"

"Yeah." Tim said thoughtfully."Mum knows it too."

Patrick smiled. "I'm sure she does."


	6. Chapter 6

"Amen"

Sister Julienne knelt on the floor next to Shelagh's bed, finishing Lauds, as she did every day in the early hours of the morning.

She hadn't left her former sister's side all night, keeping her vigil as she had promised Doctor Turner. Truth be told, she wouldn't have left even if he had decided to stay. She may no longer be her sister in Christ, but Shelagh Turner was her family.

Sitting back in her chair, she took her Bible and began to read softly aloud. Hoping that, if she was able to hear her, Shelagh would be comforted by the familiar passages.

 _"So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand."_

She had taken Shelagh's hand in hers as she read, comforted by the warmth of her skin and sound of her breathing. As she finished reading, she felt Shelagh's hand squeeze hers.

"I'm here, my dear. Do not be afraid. All will be well." Sister Julienne whispered, half hoping Shelagh would wake. After several minutes with no more signs of consciousness, Sister Julienne continued to read her Bible in silence as morning sunlight began to creep through the window.

"Sister?" A deep voice came from behind her.

Turning in her chair, she caught the eye of Doctor Turner and a visibly shaken Timothy standing next to him.

"There's been no change, Doctor. She squeezed my hand several hours ago, but not much else. The staff thinks maybe by lunch time she should be closer to waking. Timothy, would you like to take my place and hold her hand for a bit?"

Sensing his uncertainty, she continued. "I could most definitely do with a little walk, and perhaps a cup of tea." She smiled at him as he moved to take his mothers hand.

"I'm not going to hurt her, am I?" Tim asked quietly.

"No, son. She's a strong woman, your mother. Just hold her hand, you can talk to her if you like. I'm sure she'd like that. It's very quiet in here." Patrick responded, watching as his son carefully took his place next to his wife, grasping her tiny hand in both of his.

Giving Timothy some privacy, Patrick and Sister Julienne walked just outside the curtain.

"Thank you for staying, Sister. I don't know how to tell you what it means to us..."

Sister Julienne raised her hand." There is no thanks necessary, Doctor. I wouldn't have left her. In fact, after Timothy spends some time with her, I shall be continuing my vigil while you bring him home. Take him and Angela to Nonnatus, the sisters and nurses are already prepared for their arrival and have planned some things to keep them busy and to stop from worry. Then, you may come back and we can continue to wait for her to wake together. "

"Yes, Sister. I'll give Tim another minute or so, then bring him home. I'm afraid none of us got much sleep last night. Angela, well...she wanted Shelagh and I-"

"No need to explain, Doctor Turner. My dear friend in there has explained to me that you're quite the soft touch when it comes to my namesake." Sister Julienne said with a smile.

"Indeed."

Gathering Tim and kissing his beloved wife's forehead, Patrick left with the promise of returning in the next few hours after getting the children settled.

"Well, my dear. Shall we continue to read from Isaiah? Or would you prefer Corinthians?" Sister asked, not looking up at Shelagh but flipping through the pages of her Bible to find her place.

"Corinthians, please." Came a meek voice from the bed.

Sister Julienne nearly dropped her Bible at the sound of Shelagh's voice. Shifting forward in her chair and grasping her hand, Sister Julienne didn't even try to stop the trail of tears making their way down her face.

"Oh Shelagh, I'm so glad you've returned to us! Are you in pain?"

Shelagh tried to sit up, but noticed how heavy her head and body felt upon moving.

"No, I just feel very...weighed down. What happened? I feel as though I've been hit by a car."

"My dear, you were. You had been cycling to clinic yesterday afternoon and a car pulled out of traffic and struck you near the docks."

Shelagh's eyes widened as Sister Julienne spoke.

"The staff here say you're both stable and should recover quite swiftly. Can I get you anything? I'm afraid you just missed Timothy and Doctor Turner. He took Timothy back to Nonnatus, but he should be returning quite soon to sit with you. I've been keeping you company in his absence."

"Thank you, Sister. But I don't want to trouble, Doctor Turner, he has so many patients to tend to. I'm sure the physicians here will be sufficient."

"My dear-Doctor Turner wouldn't dream of leaving you here alone."

"Why?" Shelagh paused, a questioning look appearing on her face as she looked up at her mentor. "Sister? Did you call me Shelagh? I haven't heard that name in many years..."

Sister Julienne's smile fell.


	7. Chapter 7

Sister Julienne sat silently in the waiting room, her position much the same as the previous day. Since Shelagh had woken, the nurses had come and were doing their routine checks to monitor her condition. Thankfully, Sister Julienne had informed them of her apparent confusion over her name and relationship to Doctor Turner. They simply referred to her as 'Miss' or 'Madam', instead of Mrs. Turner.

Sister Julienne heard his footsteps before seeing him walk down the corridor. Doctor Turner had a very distinctive walk, and after years of working alongside him, everyone knew when he was in the immediate vicinity.

Standing to greet him, she plastered on a smile, knowing full well the effect her news was bound to have.

"She's awake, Doctor."

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief before reaching out to the nun and pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Thank the Lord. Where is she? Same room?" He made to leave, but Sister Julienne reached out to grab his arm.

"They're just doing some routine checks right now, Doctor. You can see her in a moment, let's take a seat. There are some things we need to discuss first."

Patrick looked at her, noting the half hearted attempt at cheer and instantly tensed.

"What's wrong, Sister? She's alright, isn't she?"

The nun sighed and prepared herself for a rough conversation.

"Physically, she's fine. A bit sore, but that's to be expected. She should be up and about, with limitations of course, by tomorrow. The main concern currently...is her mental state. She seems to be having some memory issues." She began to explain quietly.

"Well, from experience, most accident victims don't recall what happened to them right away. Nothing to worry about."

"It's not the accident, Patrick."

Hearing his first name come from Sister Julienne, Patrick immediately felt his spirits drop.

"Tell me, Sister. Just say it, whatever it is."

Taking a deep breath, Sister Julienne glanced at Patrick, then looked down at her hands. "It seems to be, that Shelagh's memory has been affected...mainly in the area of her personal life. From our earlier conversation, she seems to think that she is still a part of the Order."

Patrick felt as if time had stopped. "Are you sure? I mean, maybe it was just...confusion upon waking? Or..."

"Unfortunately, I don't believe it to be confusion. Nor do the medical staff. We believe Shelagh is suffering from amnesia, but can offer no diagnosis on whether it be long or short. I...she doesn't know you're her husband. Or, of the children, I'm afraid."

"Has anyone told her? About the baby? Anything?"

"I'm afraid not. We didn't want to overwhelm her, and as of yet, we haven't told her anything. Not about her vows, your marriage, Angela...or this baby. You are her husband, the decision of how to move forward lies with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Shelagh sat up in bed, exhausted from the flurry of doctors and nurses fawning over her. She wished Sister Julienne would return to her bedside, she felt more comfortable with her there. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a nagging feeling that there was something they weren't telling her. Something important.

She was starting to get tired again, but fought against the temptation to shut her eyes until she found out what they were keeping from her. Lying back against her pillows, she reached to push a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Hair. She twirled the golden strand around her finger, marveling at its beautiful color and feel until she realized the vanity of such an act. Her cap was gone. Along with her wimple and habit. Before she could form a clear thought, the curtains were being drawn around her bed, Sister Julienne appearing near her feet, with Doctor Turner just behind her.

"Greetings, Doctor." she smiled shyly. She felt strange looking at him, an almost excited feeling welling up inside her.

He smiled at her, but it didn't quite conceal the sadness on his face. Taking the seat next to her bed, he sat down and leaned towards her, taking her bandaged hand in his. "How's the patient?" he asked softly.

"Quite tired, actually. It seems my stamina isn't quite what it used to be." She chuckled, half heartedly, distracted by the feel of his hand on hers.

"Well, that's to be expected when you're pre-...recovering from an accident." He faltered, looking down at her hand in his. He stroked the back of her hand by habit, but noticing her shift uncomfortably, he gently removed his grasp.

"Doctor Turner? Is something amiss? You look...I don't know. Different?" Shelagh asked, worry and care evident in her voice.

Patrick glanced up at his wife. The woman he fell in love with over spirit lamps and three legged races, through the trials of TB and polio. The woman he would have waited a lifetime for if she were to return his love. She looked so small in the hospital bed, scared and unsure of what was to come.

D

"Dearest" he began, slowly "I know this seems a strange question, but...do you know what year it is?"

Looking at him with a questioning expression, she responded slowly, after thinking for a moment. "It's 1958."

Patrick's heart, if it hadn't been torn to pieces already, was now shattered. He glanced over at Sister Julienne whose expression of peace and calm had given way to fear. Noticing the glance between the two, Shelagh spoke again "Isn't it?"

Sister Julienne sat down opposite Doctor Turner, on Shelagh's left side. Taking her hand in hers, the nun spoke with the gentle calm that she possessed trying to stem the look of overwhelming confusion in Shelagh's face.

"Shelagh, my dear. There is nothing to worry about, everything will be fine...but, it seems that the accident yesterday had a bit of an effect on your memory. It's not 1958, anymore. It's 1960, now. And...you're no longer Sister Bernadette. God has given you another path in this life." Sister Julienne raised her left hand, and Shelagh finally caught sight of what Sister Julienne was referring to. Looking between her left hand and her right, she realized her right no longer held the ring from the Order. And on her left, a beautiful diamond ring laid atop a golden band.

"I'm married?" She tried to whisper, but it came out more like a hiss. This was the moment she'd been waiting for, to find out what they'd been keeping from her.

"Yes, you are. Very happily so, in fact. With a beautiful family full of love and devotion to one another. You are married to quite a wonderful man." Sister Julienne prompted, hoping that her upbeat tone might help Shelagh's memory to jog.

The tension in the room was palpable. If it weren't for the bustle of the nursing staff on the ward, you could have heard Patrick's heart beating a path out of his chest.

"To whom?" Shelagh finally ventured a question.

Sister Julienne had taken the lead throughout most of the explanation process. They both felt it was better that way. But now, the only person who could answer her was Patrick.

Clearing his throat, he sat a bit straighter in his chair and looked at her with all the love he had inside him. "That would be me."


	9. Chapter 9

"You, Doctor Turner?" Shelagh asked, finally breaking their silent staring contest.

"Patrick." He breathed.

"Pardon?" Shelagh felt as if she couldn't breathe as he looked at her with his eyes full of emotions she had no knowledge of.

"My name, darling. My name is Patrick."

Sister Julienne sat watching their interaction. She could have cried at the tension between the couple, both of which looked as though they'd crumble if they were the first to speak next.

"Patrick...it suits you." She smiled shyly. "I...I don't know what to do next. I'm a bit-"

"Overwhelmed" they answered in unison. Patrick smiling at her as Shelagh blushed.

Taking the opportunity, Sister Julienne stepped in. "I think this has been quite the exciting day. Perhaps, we can take pause for a while? Allow Shelagh to rest, and gain her strength back." She looked at the doctor, desperately trying to hold himself together while watching his wife fiddle with her wedding rings, waiting for her to make any improvement. He didn't have to wait long for his wife's old personality to shine through the darkness.

"How is Timothy? He must have shot up like a beanstalk by now." Shelagh asked brightly, using her manners to diffuse a tense situation by stirring topic to something else.

"He was here earlier, he was so worried about you he wouldn't let me leave the house without him. You'll have to watch out, he's almost taller than you now. He'll be able to reach those hidden biscuits of yours soon enough." Patrick smiled as he answered and immediately regretted it as he watched Shelagh's eyes lose a little of their luster. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said-"

"No, don't apologize, I asked. Is there...something else I should know? I feel as though you all are keeping quite a lot from me right now." She finally asked, exasperated.

"I'm afraid there's a lot more, my dear. But, we can start slowly. Doctor Turner? Why don't you hand your wife your wallet?" Sister Julienne noticed his furrowed brows. "I believe Shelagh placed some photographs in it, recently?"

Catching on, Patrick stood and reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Handing it to his wife, he couldn't help but linger his fingers on her palm, desperate to touch her but afraid of making any sudden moves as she went through the small pile of photos.

"Oh! Look at Timothy! He got into the grammar school! And this...is the... _our_ wedding. I-I look so-happy." And beautiful, she thought to herself. Another moment of vanity to chastise herself for.

There was only one more photo, the same photo as on Shelagh's desk at the surgery. Their family portrait. As soon as she saw it, her eyes took on a look of wonder. "Is that...do we have...a daughter?"

Patrick sat on the bed and reached for her hand, delighting when she freely gave it to him. "Yes. We do. Her name is Angela. She's just over a year old. Blonde hair, brown eyes and plenty to say...well, it's more babbling than words at the moment."

"She's beautiful." Shelagh whispered, staring at the photograph with tear filled eyes.

Sister Julienne stepped in again. "Shelagh, my dear? Perhaps you could rest now, and first thing in the morning Doctor Turner could bring the children in for a visit? You have had quite the exhausting day, and you need to rest if you want to get out of this bed tomorrow."

Nodding while she still kept her eyes on the photograph, Shelagh responded with a quiet 'Alright'. Patrick went to move from the bed when he realized that Shelagh hadn't let go of his hand yet.

"My darling..."

Shelagh looked up at him and realized she was still holding his hand, and wallet for that matter, meaning she would have to let go.

"Just one more minute? I want to remember her face."

Patrick reached for his wallet and took the photographs out, handing them to Shelagh.

"There, now. You hold onto these as long as you want to, and I'll bring the children over first thing in the morning."

"Doesn't Timothy have school?"

"Well...yes, but considering..."

"Oh Doc-Patrick. I got hit by a car, not a train. He needs to go to school. Promise me, after tomorrow you will make sure he gets there."

Bossy Shelagh. That was a good sign, thought Patrick. "Yes, dear."

Both Patrick and Sister Julienne both left the ward at that point. Sister went back to Nonnatus to catch up on some paperwork and sleep for a few hours while Patrick went home to the children.

Shelagh laid back in bed, staring at the family photographs. Desperately willing herself to remember something, anything of her life. She had finally started to fall asleep when the curtain around her bed was opened by a nurse.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Turner. Just need to do your routine checks."

Shelagh nodded as the nurse continued, checking her blood pressure and pulse, marking each measurement on her chart.

"Now then, let's see how Baby is doing." The nurse said as she placed the pinard against Shelagh's abdomen.

"Lovely little heartbeat. Everything's in order, Mrs. Turner. Get some rest now." And with a flourish, the nurse was gone.

Shelagh hadn't quite been able to form words while the nurse was there. She had been so tired that she hadn't registered a thing until the nurse placed the cold pinard on her belly. Placing her hand on her abdomen, she felt the small, barely there rounding of flesh.

"Baby?"


	10. Chapter 10

After collecting the children from Nonnatus and explaining the situation to an understandably nervous Timothy, Patrick finally crawled into bed. He'd been unable to sleep the previous night, but knowing that Shelagh was awake and in a stable condition, he felt as though a few hours wouldn't hurt him. He tossed and turned on his side of the bed until finally, he rolled over to his wife's. After clutching her pillow and breathing in her scent, he fell into a calming sleep.

Shelagh, however, could find no peace. She continued to run her hands over her barely-there bump and stare at the photographs of the family she was a part of but barely knew. Oh, she knew Doctor Turner and Timothy of course, and as soon as she saw the face of Angela she fell in love. But what was her role? Was she a good wife and mother? Affectionate and calm like Sister Julienne, or all business like Sister Evangelina? That was the only family she really had memories of, her Sisters at Nonnatus.

She was grateful when the curtain opened and her mentor was the first visitor of the day.

"Good morning, Sister."

"Good morning, my dear friend. I told the matron yesterday that I don't believe in visiting hours and I would be here promptly after Lauds to see you, and here I am. How did you sleep?" Sister Julienne asked as she moved towards her chair at Shelagh's side.

"Not well, to be honest."

"Well, with all the commotion of yesterday and the accident-"

"Oh, Sister. I'm so confused...how can I be a wife and mother with no recollection!? I was married and I carried a child and have no memory of it. Of any of it!" Shelagh started sobbing, causing Sister Julienne to vacate her chair and take up a place on the bed, gathering Shelagh in her arms to try and give her some feeling of comfort. "What am I going to do?!"

Gently stroking Shelagh's hair as she hugged her, Sister Julienne wished Doctor Turner had been there already. Perhaps they should have explained more yesterday, she thought to herself. Deciding it was best to be honest, the nun prayed silently for strength.

"Oh, my dear. Shall I tell you something? God has blessed you in this life, even if you cannot recall it right now. Before you left the Order, you were diagnosed with Tuberculosis. Your illness was a time of trial for all of us, but especially for you and Doctor Turner. You both had been struggling with your feelings for some time, and when you were cured...God gave you a calling to join Patrick in a life filled with love."

Shelagh's sobs had lessened to a small trickle of tears. Still in disbelief, she waited as Sister Julienne continued.

"You and the doctor were due to be married on Christmas Eve, but when you returned home from shopping the day before your wedding-" Sister Julienne paused, knowing how the next bit of the story would affect Shelagh. She decided to skip past the bomb and estrangement from her Nonnatus family, as that would only add to Shelagh's emotional upheaval. "You found Timothy unconscious on the sofa. He was brought to the hospital and diagnosed with a late stage of Polio. You saved his life, my dear. You saved both their lives, actually. I don't know what Patrick would have done without you. Your strength, faith and love is what helped Timothy make a remarkable recovery in just a few short months."

"And Angela? Surely we weren't married long before she arrived, if she's already a year old by now."

Taking a breath, Sister Julienne continued to fill in Shelagh with a vague description of her life, the exact details belonged to her and her husband.

"Several months after your marriage, you and Doctor Turner found out that the tuberculosis had caused...difficulties with the ability to conceive a child of your own, and you decided to adopt. And merely weeks later, you were blessed with Angela."

"Difficulties?" Shelagh asked, her hand reaching towards her abdomen. "But...how?"

The placement of her hand was not lost on Sister Julienne. Moving her hand to rest on top of Shelagh's, she continued. "God grants us many things in life. When a prayer is answered, we must not question its appearance. He chose you to live this life, to follow a path he created for you in love and joy. You and Doctor Turner have so much love to give to this child, and Angela and Timothy. May His blessings continue to shine upon you and your family."

"Thank you, Sister." Shelagh replied, her tears waning and exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Shelagh? How did you know, about the baby?"

"The nurse doing my checks last night as I was falling asleep. As soon as I felt the pinard, I couldn't relax. I couldn't stop my mind from racing. There's so much I can't remember..."

"It will all become clear in time, my dear. For now, let us be joyful that God has chosen to restore your body and have faith that your mind will follow. Shall we see what Baby is up to and then try walking before your family arrives?"

Nodding, Shelagh leaned against her former sister. Thankful for her calm and grace, especially at times like this.

Sister Julienne placed a kiss atop Shelagh's head, almost like a blessing, before she stood allowing Shelagh to relax against the pillows as she reached for her medical bag.

"Now, I'm aware we are in hospital and there are plenty of competent staff members who could perform an exam. However, seeing as I've known you longer and I have probably delivered half of them out there, I'm going to take the liberty and examine you myself." Sister Julienne smiled at Shelagh.

"Thank you Sister. For everything." Shelagh said with tears in her eyes.

"For you, my dear...anything."


	11. Chapter 11

"Little steps, Shelagh. Don't go too fast, we don't want you over exerting yourself." Sister Julienne coached as she held onto her friends waist with one arm and her hand in the other.

"I can't sit still any longer, Sister. I feel as though I'm going mad in that bed."

Shelagh was a stubborn woman and was getting thoroughly tired of everyone fretting over her.

"Alright, well let's sit down then and have a cup of tea while we wait for your husband to bring the children over, shall we?" Sister Julienne slowly led her over to the bed, allowing her to sit down in the chair for a change of scenery instead.

"Thank you. Can I try again in a bit? I want to get mobile again so that I can get out of here." Shelagh said, almost whining.

"Yes, my dear. But let us rest for a bit, that way you can enjoy your family."

Shelagh wouldn't say it out loud, but she was nervous about their impending arrival. She wasn't sure how to act, or what she was supposed to do. Feeling grateful for the continued presence of Sister Julienne, Shelagh sent up a prayer that somehow, her memory would return before her husband arrived.

Husband. What a strange turn of events, Shelagh thought to herself. She'd always been so certain of her calling to Nonnatus, and never dreamed she'd be married, renounce her vow of chastity and make a life with someone other than God and her Sisters.

She could have continued this train of thought, but suddenly she heard a familiar set of footsteps followed by a gentle "May we come in?" from outside the curtain.

Shelagh covered her legs with the blanket on her chair as Sister Julienne stood and moved the curtain aside.

There they were. Her family. Shelagh's breath caught in her throat and her gaze immediately went to the little blonde bundle in Patrick's arms who was dozing on his shoulder, her tiny fingers wrapped around her father's tie. As Patrick moved aside, she saw Timothy. Tall and lean, like his father, but with the innocent look of a child still evident in his eyes. Quite the change from the young boy she had in her head. She realized they were waiting for her to say something, and that all she was doing was staring at them.

"Greetings." She finally uttered, immediately regretting her choice of words. "Goodness, Timothy. You're looking like quite the young man, nowadays."

Without hesitation, he launched himself into her arms, even though his father had expressly told him to take things slowly with her. Shelagh was surprised at first, but recovered quickly, wrapping her arms around his lanky frame. Pulling back, he realized that he made an error. "Sorry, Mum. I'm just so glad you're okay."

Shelagh couldn't decide if the emotion she was feeling towards Timothy's words was from the life she had now or before the accident, but she immediately knew that she couldn't love him more if he was her own.

"Me too, Timothy. And don't ever apologize for such a wonderful hello." She replied, touching his cheek momentarily before looking at Patrick.

"Good morning." She smiled shyly, that excited feeling bubbling in her stomach again.

"Morning, my love. Would you like to say hello?" He motioned to Angela, who was starting to stir. Recognizing Shelagh, she immediately threw out her arms, leaned her tiny body away from Patrick and began babbling "Mum-ma! Mum-ma!".

"Yes, please." She breathed out, almost afraid to reach out for this tiny person she barely knew, but who obviously knew her. Patrick moved forward, placing Angela on Shelagh's lap as she would be unable to grab her with her bandaged hands. As soon as Angela was in her arms, Shelagh knew she would never be able to let go.

"Hello, lovely." Angela leaned back against her mothers chest, snuggling comfortably into her neck and promptly falling back into a peaceful sleep as Shelagh stroked her hair.

Timothy sat down next to her, content with just being in his mothers presence while she was awake. Looking at the three Turners, Shelagh couldn't quite explain, but she felt as though she had been missing them forever.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Shelagh's lunch arrived, Sister Julienne took the children to a cafe down the street for something to eat, leaving Patrick to spend some time with his wife.

"Did you have a good night?" He asked, not quite sure how to converse with his wife in her current condition.

Shelagh moved her food around her plate, obviously nervous being around him alone. "It was...interesting, actually."

Intrigued, Patrick raised his eyebrows at her. Hoping that their ability to speak without words was still intact. She looked up at him quickly, trying to decide how to broach the topic. As soon as she looked down at her lap, he knew.

"They told you about the baby, didn't they?"

He asked bluntly. Her head whipped up to meet his. "You knew?"

"Yes, love. I found out just before the accident...you wanted to surprise me." He smiled, almost shyly.

"Oh. Then...you're happy...about the baby?" She tried to seem uninterested, and kept her gaze focused on the plate of food in front of her, but Patrick knew his wife well after almost 2 years of marriage. He knew all her little quirks: the way her forehead creased when she was confused, how she stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth when she was trying to focus on her knitting.

"Shelagh, my love. I couldn't be happier about this baby. It's what we've dreamed of for so long, a child made from our love for each other. Trust me when I say that yes, I'm happy. Are you? I know there's a lot to take in right now..."

She smiled at him. She may not have been able to remember her life prior to yesterday, but the emotions inside her were giving her assurance that she was happy in it. The look in his eyes made her heart skip a beat, and seeing the children filled her with a wave of love and pride that she'd never known existed in the religious life.

"Yes. It's difficult to explain...but, I feel as though..." Shelagh struggled to find the words to convey her emotions. "I wish I could describe it, Patrick. When I see you, and the children, I get this feeling in my heart that I'm exactly where I should be. But...I don't know how to get there in my head. Does that make sense?"

"It does. It will get easier, Shelagh. I don't know how or when, but we will get through this. As a family."

Shelagh's eyes sparkled behind her tears. "Yes. We will." She smiled at him gratefully, her stomach doing flips. Although, whether it was from the way he was staring at her, the baby or the unappetizing food, she couldn't tell.

Trying to diffuse the tension in the air, Patrick sat forward, moving her uneaten tray away from her. "Well, since this meal is obviously not up to snuff, how about I ask Mrs B to prepare something for you and I'll smuggle it in?" Heaving a sigh of gratitude, Shelagh thanked him.

"The children won't be back for a while yet...how about we take a little stroll around the ward? Sister Julienne tells me you're quite the overachiever."

Shelagh blushed. "Well, you know me..."

"Yes, my love. I do."

Shelagh uncovered her legs from the blanket and placed it on the bed. Wrapping her dressing gown more tightly around herself, she smiled at him shyly.

"I'm afraid I'm not so great at the whole getting up process..."

Without another word, Patrick leaned down and offered her his hand. Taking the other, he cautiously wrapped it around her waist and helped her to a standing position. He could feel the muscles in her body tense as he lifted her.

"Is this alright, Shelagh? I'm not hurting you, am I"

Shaking her head as she looked into his eyes, she was finding it hard to string together a coherent thought. She could feel his body pressed against her, helping to steady her short frame. Her mind was reeling from the overpowering feelings that were bubbling up inside of her.

"No...it's fine. It's just... I've never felt like this."

Patrick looked concerned. "Tell me. Whatever it is, I can help."

"You can't help, Patrick." She squeezed his hand in hers, blushing as she smiled up at him. "I think it's you. This feeling that I have. Like it was always supposed to be you."

Patrick leaned down, wanting desperately to kiss his wife, but instead resting his chin on top of Shelagh's head and placing a kiss on her forehead. "It was, sweetheart. It just took us a while to get there...and we will find our way back to it, I promise."

"Well then, that's a start, isn't it?"

"Indeed, Mrs. Turner. Now, shall we take a stroll? I hear that the hallway is lovely this time of year.." Patrick smiled down at her, allowing her to lead the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Patrick and the children visited Shelagh daily at the hospital for the next week. Although she had been making great progress, the doctors refused to release her until she was able to walk unaccompanied.

Her biggest ally during this time was none other than Timothy. Eager to help his mother return home, he would arrive at the hospital as soon as school ended and they spent at least an hour each day taking walks around the hospital.

"Thank you for all your help,Timothy. But you don't need to be here all the time, you should be out playing with your friends, not helping me learn how to walk again." They had just finished a tour of the ward and Shelagh was getting tired of standing. As she sat on the bed, Timothy sat down across from her in the chair that usually held Sister Julienne.

"No, Mum. I'd rather be here. I'm finally able to pay you back."

Shelagh looked at him confused as he continued.

"Every day when I was in the hospital, Dad would have to go out on his rounds and work at the surgery. But you were there with me, practically every minute. We did my schoolwork so I wouldn't fall behind, and you helped me learn to walk in those dreadful calipers. So, in a way, I'm just following your example." Tim smiled at her, a grin lighting up his face.

Shelagh could have cried at the young man seated in front of her. Trying to control her emotions, she cleared her throat. "Well then...if your memory is correct, let's see your homework. Get some of that done before your father gets here?"

Two hours and countless maths problems later, Shelagh and Tim had started to doze as the late afternoon sunlight came in through her curtain. Taking a mental picture of the scene before him, Patrick wished he'd had his real camera. Propped up on pillows, his wife and son lay on the bed, Tim's head on her shoulder while one of Shelagh's arms wrapped around him and the other lay on their unborn child.

Desperate to not disturb them, he began to gather all the miscellaneous papers that had been strewn over the bed. 'No wonder they're tired' he thought. 'I'm a doctor and barely understand some of these maths problems.'

He placed the papers back in Tim's bag and went to close the curtain but stopped when he felt Shelagh's hand brush his.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you." He whispered. "You both looked so peaceful."

"It's alright. We had a big day, today. Have you been here long?" She found that every time he visited, she didn't want to miss a moment with him.

"No, just a few minutes. Figured I'd tidy up a bit, give Tim a bit longer with you. How was your walk?"

"Good. Tiring, but good." She smiled, letting her fingers brush his hand again, waiting for him to take it. She didn't have to wait long as he perched on the edge of the bed holding her hand in his own.

Shelagh closed her eyes again, feeling safe and loved between her two boys. "Did you talk to the doctor on your way in?" she asked lightly.

Patrick knew where this was going. Shelagh asked him that same question every time he visited, and after comparing notes with Sister Julienne, knew Shelagh had been asking her as well.

"Yes, I did. Maybe by the end of the week if you keep this progress going. But he's not going to release you until he's sure that you- and baby- are safe and sound." He whispered about the baby, as neither he nor Shelagh had told Tim yet. Watching his son, he noticed he was still thankfully asleep.

Shelagh groaned. "Fine." Whenever the baby was mentioned, she immediately caved in to the doctors. Stroking the palm of her hand, Patrick smiled as he watched his wife slowly drift back to sleep next to their son.


	14. Chapter 14

"Patrick! For the last time, I'm fine. Do stop hovering about."

Shelagh had been home for a little over an hour and Patrick hadn't moved more than 10 feet away from her at any given time. While she appreciated the sentiment, she needed time to adjust to her surroundings without her husband underfoot.

"Sorry." Patrick said sheepishly and moved to the kitchen, fussing with the kettle and preparing a pot of tea for them.

It was mid-morning, and with Angela at Nonnatus being looked after by the Sisters and Timothy in school, it was just the two of them. Feeling slightly awkward sitting on the couch, Shelagh stood up and started walking around the living room to get a better look at the photos and mementos on the sideboard and mantle.

There were several photos she could remember seeing on the random visits she had made to Doctor Turner's flat when she was Sister Bernadette. Lining the shelves were photos of Timothy as a baby, Patrick's graduation from medical school, as well as Tim's hat from the Cubs, now much too small for his head. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of two trophies, one smaller than the other. The small one was a first place trophy for the three-legged race at the 1958 Poplar fete. The larger of the two was more ornate, engraved in a fancy calligraphy 'First Place. Poplar Chorale Society.1959'. Neither of these looked familiar, and she could never imagine Patrick as part of a choir. _'That must be mine'_ shethought to herself.

Patrick watched her from the kitchen hatch, unsure if he should join her in the exploration of all that was unknown to her. As a doctor, he felt helpless. He could do nothing to help Shelagh except offer his support in trying to aid her memories.

After a few moments of silence, the kettle began to whistle, breaking Patrick out of his reverie. He quickly set about making the tea and put out some of Shelagh's favorite biscuits.

"Tea, love? Then afterwards, I'll draw you a bath and you can rest before the children come home?"

Shelagh turned from the shelves and made her way back to the couch. Sitting beside him and taking the cup offered to her, she furrowed her brows looking at the tea tray.

"What are those?" She asked, pointing to the biscuits.

"Biscuits?"

"I know that, silly. But what kind are they? I've never seen them before." She said, picking one up and studying it.

' _Right_ ', thought Patrick. These were new. Shelagh had bought them a few weeks ago after seeing them in the shop and loved them immediately, hiding their location from him and Timothy. Patrick didn't see the allure of them, but in hindsight he wondered if it had been a pregnancy craving.

He watched his wife sniff the biscuit in her hand before taking a tentative bite. Patrick wanted to laugh, but realized it wouldn't be appropriate. Waiting to see if he should offer her something else, she smiled and took another bite.

"They're good! Granted, I've only had those terribly stale hospital biscuits for the past few weeks, but these are quite the improvement!" She laughed and settled back on the couch with her tea.

They shared their tea in silence. Both at a loss of what to do next. It was easy in the hospital, talk about the doctor's visits, see the children, take a walk. Now they were home, where the real work was just beginning.

"Patrick?" Shelagh whispered after a while.

"Yes, darling? Are you alright?" He was going to be on edge for some time, he realized.

"I'm fine. I just...would you mind terribly..."

"Anything, Shelagh. Name it and it's yours." He tried to reassure her nervousness.

"Could you show me around? I'm afraid this is the only room I know." She looked down at her lap.

Trying to hide his surprise so as not to upset his wife, he plastered a smile onto his face. "Ten cent tour, coming right up." He held out his hand to help her off the couch as they took a tour of the home they shared.


	15. Chapter 15

After showing Shelagh around the flat, Patrick drew her a bubble bath to calm her nerves and help her relax. Shelagh was hesitant, as she was used to only one bath a week at the convent, but Patrick had persuaded her.

She'd been in there for a while, and he was becoming concerned. Knocking tentatively on the door, he waited for a response.

"Shelagh? Is everything alright?"

"Yes...you can come in."

Surprised at her invitation, he slowly pushed open the door and walked into the bathroom. Shelagh was sitting up against the side of the tub, the entire top of the bath covered in bubbles. She had a sheepish look on her face and refused to make eye contact with him.

"You okay, my love?" He asked, kneeling down beside the tub, but still keeping his distance.

"I'm fine...I have a bit of a problem, though. I can't get out."

Patrick took a deep breath. They had made strides in their physical contact over the past few weeks, but this would definitely be out of Shelagh's comfort zone.

"I see. How about I call over to Nonnatus and ask one of them to come over and help you get settled? Would that be helpful?"

Grateful for her husband in that moment, she nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"Not ready yet. I understand. There's no rush, Shelagh. Except to get you out of this tub before you catch a chill."

He stood slowly and walked into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. Leaning his head against the wall, he sighed. This was always going to be difficult, he told himself. As soon as they were married, all the awkwardness between him and his wife had disappeared. Now they were back at square one.

Less than ten minutes later, there was a knock at the front door. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Sister Evangelina instead of Sister Julienne.

"Sister Julienne was called out on an urgent matter. She asked me come over in her place." The Sister responded to his unasked question.

"Good afternoon, Sister. Thank you for coming." Ushering her inside and taking her coat, he pointed towards the bathroom. "She's right through there. I left some towels and her dressing gown on the seat."

Touching his arm, she nodded. "I'll take care of it, Doctor Turner. Your wife is in good hands." Knocking twice, Sister waited a moment before entering and closing the door behind her.

Shelagh was still in the same position her husband left her in. Flushed with embarrassment, she barely made eye contact with Sister Evangelina as she came into the room.

"Hello, Shelagh. Your husband tells me you're having a bit of trouble getting out of the bath. Can't say I blame you of course, these bubbles look lovely. But how's about we get you dried off and put on some flannels, shall we?"

Nodding her head as Sister Evangelina helped her to stand up, Shelagh couldn't help but start to cry. It was embarrassing enough to have to ask for help, but even more so to have one of the sisters she had looked up to be the one help her.

"Come now, no good grousing. We all need a bit of help now and then. We'll get you all settled and warm, and then let's think about a cup of tea before we bring that angel of a daughter back this afternoon."

"Thank you, Sister. I'm sorry to make you come all the way out here to help me out of the bath, especially when you're so busy at Nonnatus."

"Nonsense! I could use the change of scenery...besides, Sister Julienne has been hogging all of your attention. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to spend time with one of my sisters in Christ. Well, at least a former sister." Evangelina paused. "You always were my favorite, you know...I can tell you that now."

Smiling for the first time since earlier that morning, Shelagh reached out for Sister Evangelina's hand. "I knew. You were never very good at hiding your favoritism, Sister."

Her grin turning into a frown, Sister Evangelina immediately took back control of the situation. "That's enough of that. Come on, little mermaid, let's get you dressed."


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the day had been uneventful. Tim had come straight home from school, overjoyed at the fact that his mother was finally home. Patrick had collected Angela from Nonnatus while Sister Evangelina had kept Shelagh company and helped her settle into her pajamas.

After dinner, lovingly brought over by Mrs Penny, the Turner family sat together in the living room together simply enjoying being together. Trying to be discreet, but failing miserably, Shelagh tried to stifle a yawn. Noticing his wife's exhaustion creeping in, Patrick smiled as he reached out for her hand. 'Alright, you. Off to bed. It's been a long day."

Shelagh tried to protest, wanting to stay with the children as long as she could. She already felt as if she had missed so much, she couldn't bear to lose another moment. "I'm not tired..."

"And I'd be more convinced by that if you didn't just turn your head away from me to yawn again." Patrick chuckled.

Sensing his mothers hesitation, Tim stretched his arms over his head. "I'm pretty tired too, actually. What do you say, Ange? Bedtime?" Leaning over to his sister, he picked her up and balanced her on his hip. "Give kisses goodnight?" He prompted her, and Shelagh and Patrick sat amazed as Angela put her hand to her lips and blew kisses at them.

"Tim! When did you teach her that?" His father chuckled as Angela and Shelagh were locked in a battle of blowing kisses.

"We've been practicing every night for the past week. Like you said, she looks up to me. I figured I'd test out my powers." Tim said with a grin that lit up his face as he walked his sister down the hall to the nursery.

Now that they were alone, Shelagh was extremely hesitant and Patrick could tell what was causing her distress.

"Shelagh, we're not going to be sharing the bed tonight. There's no need to be nervous."

"How did you..."

"I know you, love. Probably better than you know yourself."

"That's not hard at this particular moment." She smiled at him, but he could see the emotion behind it. "I'm so sorry, Patrick."

Concerned by her tone, he grabbed her hand and lifted her chin to meet her gaze. "Shelagh, don't apologize to me. There is nothing for you to be sorry for, understood?"

"But...we're married. And having a baby. And I'm treating you as if we weren't..."

"Shelagh, I waited a long time for you before we were able to acknowledge our feelings, I waited during our engagement, during Timothy's illness, and during parts of our marriage. I will wait a lifetime for you. You're my wife and I love you, and I will wait as long as it takes for you to understand that."

Staring into his eyes, Shelagh finally understood what this feeling was. Love. It was no longer forbidden to her, the rings on her hand served as proof of that. Fighting against her inner monologue that told her to stop, she turned her cheek into his hand that had been placed there during his speech. Leaning forward of her body's own accord, Shelagh closed the distance between her and her husband and kissed his lips softly.


	17. Chapter 17

It was dark when Shelagh woke up. Confused and alone, she reached out to the bedside table, fumbling for her glasses. Turning on the lamp and taking in the room, she stood from the bed and reached for her dressing gown before opening the door and heading towards the rest of the flat.

Patrick had been the perfect gentleman last night, responding chastely to her kiss and not making her uncomfortable by going too fast. They would take this slowly, he promised. Never doing more than she could handle. Just like their engagement.

He had walked her to the bedroom and helped her get settled with the promise to come running if she needed him at any point during the night and left her to sleep.

Walking down the hallway, she could see the light in the sitting room was glowing softly. She stopped at the doorway, taking in the sight before her. Patrick was asleep on the sofa, his feet dangling precariously on the arm. There was no way that he could possibly be comfortable in that position. Shelagh walked towards him, reaching her hand out to smooth back the hair that had fallen across his forehead.

"Patrick?" She whispered. "Patrick, dearest."

He began to stir, blinking the sleep from his eyes and siting up suddenly as he saw Shelagh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong...why don't you go lay in bed for a while? I'll stay here for a bit so you can rest."

Stretching his back and wincing a bit, Patrick shook his head. "No, you're the one who should be resting. I'm fine here. Do you want me to make you something? Tea, or I think we may have Horlicks?"

Shaking her head and sitting next to him, Shelagh laid her head on his shoulder.

"Dearest, I know better than anyone how uncomfortable this sofa can be to sleep on...and I'm quite a bit shorter than you. Really, Patrick, go lay in bed. I'll be fine for a while, I'll probably just read a book or something."

It was 4 am. Time for Lauds, back at Nonnatus. It was an unspoken understanding that was what Shelagh meant by 'something'.

Patrick inhaled deeply, the smell of Shelagh's shampoo and bubble bath still evident on her hair and dressing gown. He'd missed moments like this since the accident, just the two of them in an ordinary moment.

"If you're sure..."he said, kissing her head and standing from his spot on the couch. Grabbing another blanket from the chair, he placed it over Shelagh's legs and kissed her cheek. "Wake me if you need anything, or want to go back to bed."

"I will. Thank you, Patrick. Now go to sleep. It won't do to have the GP of Poplar looking like a ragamuffin tomorrow." She said, returning his smile.

As soon as Patrick laid down in bed, he found he couldn't relax. He began replaying the conversation with Shelagh in his head until he sat bolt upright and practically ran into the living room.

"Shelagh!"

Startled by his sudden appearance, Shelagh practically jumped off the couch.

"What?! Is it the children?" She made to get up off the couch and he ran to her, sitting her back down on the edge of the sofa.

"No, they're fine. Still sleeping. Shelagh, do you realize what you said before?"

Looking at him as if he had lost his mind, she shook her head. "I said quite a lot of things before, Patrick...was there something specific you're referring to?"

"You said, that you know how uncomfortable the couch is to sleep on. Did you take a rest today while Sister Evangelina was here?"

"No. We had tea...why?"

Patrick broke into a smile that hurt his cheeks. Taking her hands in his own, he kissed them as he tried to control himself.

"My love, you have slept on this couch once. The week before Christmas. In 1958."

Looking at her husband, Shelagh's eyes widened. "1958. I came here...because of the bomb."

"Yes. Can you remember anything else?"

"I don't...I don't even know where that came from. Oh, Patrick!" She looked up at him, tears evident in her eyes.

He held her close and kissed her forehead, hoping against hope that this wasn't just a lucky coincidence.


	18. Chapter 18

Weeks later, Shelagh still hadn't been able to remember anything else. Perhaps it was just being in the flat that had stirred something in her memory, she thought. She found herself walking around the house every day, toddling after Angela and staring at photographs, trying to find something -anything- to make her feel like she was making progress.

Patrick had returned to work, he had cut his hours to the bare minimum and taken himself off the list of being on call at night so that he could be with his family. Shelagh was grateful, she'd been nervous being left alone in the flat. Not with the children, of course. She may not have had a memory of motherhood, but she immediately fell into a peaceful rhythm of chores and daily tasks.

Having just gotten Angela down for a nap and hearing the low rumble of Patrick's car out front, Shelagh ran to the door to greet him. She'd gotten more comfortable being with her husband after that first kiss, so comfortable in fact that they were now both sleeping in the same bed. Just sleeping, but it was a start. Shelagh couldn't tell if she was starting to remember what their relationship was like before the accident, or if she simply couldn't bear to be apart from him. Not that the answer mattered to Patrick, any contact she initiated with him was embraced and cherished.

He barely got through the door when he felt Shelagh practically crash into him. Startled, he wrapped his arms around his wife and shut the door behind him.

"Shelagh? What's wrong?! Did you have a bad day?"

"No, quite the opposite in fact." She replied, looking up at him and grasping his hand. Placing it on her now nearly-visible bump, he understood what her radiant smile was about.

"How long has he been kicking?" Patrick asked her, eyes wide as if he'd never felt a baby kick before.

" _She_ has been at it non-stop for most of the afternoon. Barely giving her Mummy a moment of peace!"

Patrick laughed as he kissed his wife on the cheek. Her happiness was overwhelming, and he couldn't help but wonder if there would ever be a moment as beautiful as this one.

Not given much more of a chance to think about it, the front door opened and Tim came rushing inside. "Hi Mum! Hi Dad!" Before they could react and move apart, their son spoke again. "Um, why are you holding your stomach?"

Looking between each other, they both smiled as Patrick began to speak. "Well, you see Tim..."

"Are you pregnant?!" Timothy interrupted, a little loud and sounding harsher than he had expected.

Shelagh's cheeks blushed as she unconsciously wrapped her arm around Patrick, gripping the back his jumper in her fist out of panic.

"Yes, dearest...we are." Shelagh couldn't find the strength to say anything else, almost crippled by the fear that Timothy would be upset by another sibling.

"Tim? You alright, son?"

Blinking profusely, Tim had to practically shake himself out of his stupor before he lunged into his parents arms.

"I take it you're happy about the baby?" Patrick asked lightly, smiling at his wife who still looked a bit shocked by the sudden embrace.

Backing up for a moment to look at his parents straight on, Tim smiled. "I think it's brilliant!"

Shelagh let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and wrapped her free arm around her stepson, stroking his hair in a calming motion.

"I like when you do that, Mum. It always made me feel better when I- never mind." Tim stopped himself.

"When you were in the hospital." Shelagh finished, continuing to stroke his hair.

The three of them fell silent. None of them had spoken about Tim's illness in any great depth since the accident. They had decided to keep things unsaid, so as not to upset Shelagh even more the second time around.

Patrick stared at his wife. Raising his eyebrows quizzically, he asked the unspoken question in their language of eye contact. Shelagh could feel his eyes on her, she knew what he was asking, but she was unsure of the answer to give him. She didn't know where it had come from, it just...came out.


	19. Chapter 19

The Turner family continued their daily lives for the next several months, adjusting to their 'new normal'. Every once in a while, Shelagh would make an offhand comment about something she would have no memory of, and it filled them all with hope. Well, at least Patrick and Timothy. Angela was clueless to the fact that anything was different in the Turner household, as she had gotten the same (if not more) attention from her mother since her time in the hospital.

With the Christmas holiday right around the corner, Shelagh had been spending most of her days at Nonnatus House. Celebrating the season of Advent with her former sisters and praying in chapel helped her find a familiar sense of peace she had been lacking since the accident.

Standing in the kitchen doorway as Shelagh set about making yet another batch of gingerbread, Patrick stared thoughtfully at his wife. Nearly six months pregnant, Shelagh had never looked more beautiful to him. She radiated a glow about her that could rival the lights of the West End. He moved slowly behind her and wrapped his arms around her swollen belly, rewarded by a jump from Shelagh and a kick from baby immediately afterwards.

"Oh, Patrick! You startled me!" Shelagh tried to sound annoyed at him, but the smile on her face made it very unconvincing. Leaning down to steal a kiss from his wife, he lurched forward, bumping their foreheads together forcefully.

"Ouch! You missed, Patrick." Shelagh responded, rubbing her forehead.

Patrick started laughing as he looked down at what had made him nearly assault his wife. Clutching the back of his legs was their daughter, wide awake and desperate for attention. "I'm sorry, love. It seems my attention was needed elsewhere." He kissed his wife apologetically and bent over to pick up their daughter. Shelagh smiled at her for a moment before her eyes widened.

"Angela Julienne Turner! How did you get out of your playpen?!"

Looking over the kitchen hatch, Patrick tried to stifle a laugh. Angela had taken several toys, stuffed animals and her blanket and pushed them into a mountain in the corner of her playpen, and had apparently climbed right over the edge.

"Well, young lady. It seems to me that we're going to have to keep a much stricter eye on you..." Patrick tickled her belly, earning an ear-piercing laugh from the 18month old. "How was your day, love? Other than baking, as usual?"

"We spent the day at Nonnatus and had tea with Sister Julienne. Then young madam here was playing with Sister Monica Joan and her dolls, and the next thing I knew she was running around on a sugar high. I should've known better, the smile on Sister's face was a dead giveaway for cake." Shelagh replied, shaking her head.

Turning his attention back to Angela, Patrick caught a glint of something out of the corner of his eye. "Shelagh, when did you pull down all the Christmas decorations? You should have waited for me to go up to the attic!"

Looking over her shoulder at her husband, Shelagh fixed him with a hard stare. "Patrick Turner. Before you continue that sentence, may I remind you that over the spring we moved everything into the hall closet so that I wouldn't have to wait for you? Last year you were so busy, we barely got the tree up and decorated before Tim's school holidays." She shook her head at him and turned with her hands on her hips. "And do you honestly think that I would even be _able_ to climb into the attic? I can barely get up from the sofa!"

Bossy Shelagh had made a return to the flat. Patrick couldn't tell if he was glad that she was getting back to her old ways or worried that her pregnancy made it even more prominent. Either way, he knew he'd lost the battle.


	20. Chapter 20

New Years came and went. Spring was on its way, along with Shelagh's due date. Patrick's schedule became even more hectic than normal as he had taken on extra shifts so that he could be home with his wife and the children after the baby was born. Shelagh, meanwhile, had been spending any time she could cleaning their already impeccable flat and preparing for her due date.

Her memory had been returning, slowly but surely. There were a lot of bits that were still quite fuzzy (especially dates)but all in all, she felt like she'd made great strides. The relationship between herself and Patrick was strong again, the children were healthy and happy and everything was in its place.

One morning in March, Shelagh awoke to an empty bed. This was nothing new, Patrick was often up and out before she awoke as her pregnancy advanced, but he always made sure to kiss her goodbye. Sitting up slowly, Shelagh looked around the room before finding her dressing gown and slippers. She passed down the hallway to Angela's nursery, but before she reached the door she heard soft whispers coming from the living room.

She crept down the hallway and peered around the doorway, smiling at the sight before her. Timothy and Angela, both still in their pajamas, were in the kitchen making breakfast. Well, Timothy was making breakfast and Angela was sitting on the counter watching her brother and staring intently at the toaster.

"Ready, Ange? It's almost time..." Tim told her. Shelagh wanted to laugh at the look of concentration on her daughters face but didn't want to ruin the moment. The moments when he thought neither of his parents were watching him showed how much Tim truly loved his sister. A second later, the toaster popped up and Angela giggled loudly, clapping her tiny hands as her brother put the toast onto a plate.

"Mumma!" Angela shrieked as her eyes caught her mother standing in the doorway. Tim whipped around, a crestfallen look on his face.

"Good morning..." Shelagh half-whispered, sorry that she hadn't stayed hidden better.

"Morning, Mum. You weren't meant to come down here yet...we were bringing you breakfast in bed." Tim smiled, although the frown hadn't quite left his face.

"Sorry, Tim. Baby's been doing a lot of dancing this morning...I couldn't lay still anymore." She chuckled, moving towards her son and daughter, planting a kiss on both their cheeks. "What's the occasion?"

Tim's eyes widened momentarily, but he recovered before Shelagh had noticed. "No reason. I thought- I mean _we_ thought- it would be nice."

Shelagh didn't quite believe him, but felt it best to let the matter drop. "Well this looks lovely. Let me go pop the kettle on and we can-"

"No, Mum. You go sit down on the sofa and we will bring it in to you. Tea's made, it's just steeping now. Go on!"

Angela reached out to her mother as she started to walk away, but Tim quickly grabbed her off the counter and placed her in the floor. "Go ahead, Ange. Bring Mummy to the sofa." Angela reached up for Shelagh's hand and toddled her way over to the couch, trying to climb up onto it as Shelagh maneuvered her way into a comfortable sitting position.

As they sat enjoying their breakfast, Shelagh smiled to herself, watching Tim give Angela the last bite of his toast.

"Your father is going to be sorry he missed this. Did you see him on his way out?"

Tim shook his head. "No, he was gone before we got up. I, uh, guess he had a lot of patients to see today."

Again, Shelagh didn't quite believe her son.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mum!" Tim shouted down the hallway. "Sister Julienne just called and asked if we could come to Nonnatus for lunch. Can we go?"

Shelagh, having just finished pinning up her hair and getting herself and Angela dressed for the day walked into the living room to meet her son.

"That's odd. Did she say why?" She asked, her brow furrowing in the confusion of the day. "And have you heard from your father yet? I don't want to leave if he's going to come home for lunch."

"Sister Julienne said that he was out with one of the nurses earlier today. That's why he's been gone. So, no, he won't be home."

Shelagh was beginning to get very suspicious of her son today. His entire persona was different, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what was going on. Attributing it to her mind getting away from her in the final stages of pregnancy, Shelagh agreed that they would all go to lunch with their extended family.

"Great! We don't need to be there until half past 12." Tim said, a smile barely concealed on his face.

An hour later, Shelagh, Tim and Angela found themselves outside Nonnatus waiting for the door to be answered. Subconsciously, Shelagh placed a hand on the small of her back as she felt a twinge.

"Tim, would you mind holding Angela's hand for a while? I don't think I can bend over anymore for the moment."

Without a word, Tim deftly scooped up his sister just as the door was opened by Sister Julienne.

"Welcome, Turners. We're ever so glad that you could join us." She stepped aside and bade the three of them to enter the hallway. "Everything is prepared in the dining room, shall we go in?"

Once again, Shelagh got the sense that something was being kept from her. It reminded her of her stay in the hospital after the accident. That feeling that not everything was being made clear to her. Following her former superior, her mind began to race.

"Is Patrick still out with one of the nurses?"

Sister Julienne turned to Shelagh with a quizzical look before her glance went to Timothy. Shelagh caught this exchange and stopped just short of the dining room, ignoring another twinge in her back.

"Enough!" Her tone, surprisingly brisk, shocked even herself.

"My dear..."

"Mum..."

Timothy and Sister Julienne both began to try and calm her, but she was not to be mollified.

"No. I will not be handled the way that we treat overly-anxious mothers at the clinic." Her tone resumed a softer lilt. "Now, will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Sharing a look, Tim nodded at Sister Julienne before she spoke. "Let's go into the dining room. We don't want to keep you from your party." She said quietly as she led them down the hall to the dining room.

"Party?" Shelagh asked in a daze. "What par- Oh!" Images of stained glass filled her minds eye. A chapel filled with their friends and family, Tim standing beside his father, her view of them obscured by her veil. Patrick's smile as he lifted the lace at the altar. "It's the eighth. Our anniversary!"

She stared at her son, wide eyed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Dad told me not to. He said to make the day special for you, but if you didn't realize what today was that I wasn't to tell you. He didn't want you to be upset if you couldn't remember." Tim had shifted his attention to Angela, not meeting his mothers gaze.

Shelagh was touched. She reached over and squeezed Tim's shoulder for a moment before lifting his chin up to meet her gaze. "You did a wonderful job, Timothy. I'll be sure to tell your father once we get inside." Shelagh looked up at Sister Julienne, whose expression concerned her. "Patrick is here, isn't he?"

"Nurse Mount returned from the birth she attended with Doctor Turner a few hours ago. He said he would meet her here, but hasn't arrived. We assumed he was with you."

Out of nowhere, a call of "Surprise!" reached through Shelagh's dazed consciousness. Looking around, she saw her family. The Sisters, the Noakes, Nurses Franklin and Mount, Reverend Hereward and Fred.

Smiling at them, Shelagh felt as though she should be elsewhere. With her husband. There was somewhere she was meant to be right now. The images in her mind were as clear to her now as they were that day. She knew immediately.

"I know where he is. I need a ride."


	22. Chapter 22

Needing no explanation, and without a second thought, Sergeant Noakes spoke up. "I'll take you wherever you need to go, Mrs. Turner." Stepping away from his wife's side, he began making his way around the table, grabbing his jacket and car keys.

Shelagh gave him a grateful smile before turning to her children. "I'm just going to go fetch your father. It seems a shame to waste such a lovely party on just me." She winked at her son before whispering only for him to hear "Don't let Sister Monica Joan get to the cake before we get back." She kissed them on their cheeks and stood up, hand once again going to the small of her back.

Nurse Mount was the first to speak as Shelagh and Sergeant Noakes took off down the hall towards his car, leaving the room full of stunned guests. "Well, that certainly wasn't how I envisioned this party going."

Reaching the door, Peter held out his hand for Shelagh as they descended the steps outside Nonnatus.

"You know, Sergeant Noakes, you seem to be becoming my knight in shining armor this year." She squeezed his hand. "I've never thanked you properly...for that day."

Peter looked at her in shock. They had never discussed the day of the accident, he hadn't known if she even knew he was with her. "There's no thanks necessary. It wasn't -"

"It was." She interrupted him. "It was very comforting to know you were with me. That I wasn't alone. Thank you, Peter." She squeezed his hand again as he held open the passenger door for her, settling her before running around to the drivers side.

"Right then. Where to?" He asked, starting the car.

"Take the commercial road. We're heading north. Towards Woodford Green."

Peter nodded his head and put the car into gear. As they traveled onward, he stole a glance at Shelagh who seemed to be in a world of her own as she gazed out the window.

"Mrs. Turner?"

"Sergeant Noakes, I think we know each other well enough that you can call me Shelagh." She smiled at him as she focused on the road ahead of her.

"Well, um, Shelagh then. May I be so forward as to ask why your husband would be in Woodford Green? I don't wish to be rude, it just seems a bit out of the realm of Poplar."

Smiling to herself, she looked to her right and smiled at her uneducated chauffeur. "He's not in Woodford Green. He's just up ahead, he'll be parked on the side of the road. Once we get past this wooded area, there will be a clearing." She paused, the smile she had been suppressing making its way across her face. "This is where we started, Sergeant Noakes."

Peter continued to drive, not asking any more questions. He was still a bit confused, but that was to be expected. The day Shelagh had left behind her religious name was the same day Chummy gave birth to his son.

The sun was shining brightly, with just a hint of winter left in the air but one could feel the promise of spring.

"Just up ahead." Shelagh guided Peter around a curve and a vast field opened before their eyes. As they drove on, Shelagh sat up straighter, willing herself to see further ahead.

As if on cue, a vehicle appeared on the right shoulder. Parked just off the side of the road, Shelagh could make out a lone figure sitting in the drivers seat.

"Could you pull up in front of him, please? And help me to get out? I'm afraid baby isn't very helpful with that bit." Shelagh smiled at Peter, who did exactly as she asked. After he opened her door and helped her out, she whispered to him and smiled her thanks. She barely registered the fact that Sergeant Noakes had turned the car around and was headed back in the direction they came.

Turning towards the familiar car, she wasn't surprised to see him step out, practically jogging over to her. It was pure deja vu. This exact same scene taking place 2 years after the original.

"Hello, Patrick." She said as soon as he reached her.

"Hello, Shelagh."


	23. Chapter 23

Patrick Turner sat in his car, stunned by what he saw. Certain that his mind was playing tricks on him, it wasn't until the other car drove past him that he realized this was really happening. She was here. She was truly here.

He jumped out of the car then, eager to get to his wife. He had replayed a moment very similar to this one in is mind on a daily basis, ever since the day he'd first learned her name. Finally he reached her, the smile on her face mirrored his own as she spoke.

"Hello, Patrick."

"Hello, Shelagh."

He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around his wife in a fluid motion. She grabbed onto his hand as he held the lapels of the coat closed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her breathlessly.

"Well, Dr. Turner, I could ask you the same question. But you know as well as I do that we always come here on our anniversary." She grinned up at him, the look of surprise on his face making her smile even wider.

"My love-" Patrick started to speak but was at a loss for words.

"Happy Anniversary, Dr. Turner."

He smiled at his wife as he held her close. "Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Turner." He leaned down to kiss her as her arms made their way out from underneath his coat to wrap around his waist. They kissed slowly for several moments until a whimper came from Shelagh.

Pulling away, he raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong, darling?"

Letting out a deep breath, Shelagh opened her eyes to gaze at her husband. "Nothing's wrong, Patrick. But I'm afraid we'll have to head back to Poplar."

He glanced at his watch, as realization struck. "The party! I completely forgot-"

He put his arm around her and led her back to the car, helping her to get settled in the passenger seat. A gesture that reminded him of the first time they were on this road together.

As he started the car and turned it around, she grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm sorry, love. I meant to meet you at Nonnatus, and before I knew it the car had practically driven itself here. I'm sure the party will still be in full swing by the time we get back."

"It's alright, dearest. But we actually need to be headed home."

Patrick looked over at her quizzically. "Shelagh? Are you sure you don't want to go back to the party? I thought it would be good for you, but if it was a bad idea-"

Laughing lightly, she squeezed his hand again a bit harder this time. "It's not that. The party was a wonderful surprise, Patrick. Really, thank you. But it seems that baby Turner is a bit jealous that they weren't invited."

As her grip loosened on his hand, Patrick's tightened on the steering wheel as the realization began to hit him and he stared at his wife.

"Do you mean...?"

"Eyes on the road, Patrick." She scolded him gently, a small smile playing at her lips, as she continued to squeeze his hand every few minutes.

The trip back from Woodford Green passed in a blur for Peter Noakes. Before he'd even realized, he was walking back through the hallway at Nonnatus intent on reaching the sitting room.

"Finally! They're back-" Tim stood up from the floor where he was playing with his sister and little Freddie. "Sergeant Noakes? Aren't Mum and Dad with you?"

Peter took off his hat, and smiled at the young man. Barely concealing a smile, he began to answer.

"They're on their way, Timothy. But I've been sent on ahead...to fetch the Sisters."


	24. Chapter 24

Sister Julienne stood up from her armchair. Needing no more words, she rushed to the clinical room and grabbed her bag, Sister Evangelina trailing behind her.

"I brought a delivery pack over last week, so just get your bag, Sister."

Sister Evangelina nodded, as they both packed their bags quickly and rushed back to the front door. Sister Julienne stopped at the entrance to the sitting room.

"Nurse Noakes, seeing as you're not on call would you mind terribly-"

"Waiting here with Timothy and Angela? Absolutely! Go on, Sisters. Peter is waiting by the car for you, just give us a call when you're ready." Turning her attentions back to an overly excited Timothy and clueless Angela, she continued. "And perhaps, we can get started on that cake now? Somehow, I don't think your parents will mind."

The Sisters walked briskly out to the car where Sergeant Noakes was waiting for them. After throwing their bags in the boot, they set off for the Turner household. Patrick and Shelagh hadn't arrived back yet, so they let themselves inside with the spare key they had given to Sister Julienne after Shelagh had returned from the hospital.

"Thank you, Sergeant Noakes. I appreciate all your assistance today."

"My pleasure, Sister. Shall I stay until they get here?"

"No need! Back to Nonnatus and keep the children entertained with your wife. We'll give a call once everything is done and dusted." Sister Evangelina remarked as she made her way around the flat, making sure everything they would need was close at hand. Peter nodded at the sisters and left the house, headed back to Nonnatus.

They made their way into the Turner bedroom and set up the bed with the delivery pack Sister Julienne had brought over just a few days prior. They worked together seamlessly, not uttering a word to each other. Once finished, they headed into the sitting room to wait for the parents-to-be.

"I've popped the kettle on. You could do with a cup of tea before she gets here." Sister Evangelina called to her superior. "No arguments. Now, are you going to be able to handle this?"

Sister Julienne, always an air of calmness about her, looked as though she could faint. Steeling herself before she responded, she nodded her head. "Absolutely. The Turner's are family. There is nothing I cannot handle."

Sister Evangelina seemed to accept that answer as she began setting up the tea tray. "Fine. But, let me take the lead. If only for the fact that you can be a better support for Shelagh."

"Agreed." 

The two nuns sat in silence for a few moments, both silently praying for an easy delivery and happy outcome. Suddenly, they heard the gentle hum of the MG outside the front door. They made their way to the front door to greet Shelagh and Patrick and to help them inside.

Watching Dr. Turner practically run over to the passenger side, Sister Julienne had to stop herself from crying. After everything the couple had been through, their love was stronger than ever.

Shelagh was practically glowing while her husband looked as though a storm cloud had settled over his head. Holding onto his hand as he wrapped his arm around her waist to help her inside, she couldn't help but laugh at him. "Dearest, do put on a smile. Everything will be fine."

"Of course it will be." Sister Evangelina piped in from the doorstep. "It's a lovely day, the sun is shining and we've got everything under control. Come on, in you get. Kits are unpacked, bed is made and tea was just brewed."

Shelagh smiled and laughed as Patrick helped her inside. If she was certain of nothing else, it was that she was in good hands. Sister Evangelina loved things to be in order, and for that, Shelagh was grateful.

"Doctor Turner, we'll get your wife settled in the bedroom, why don't you go pour that tea and join us in a few minutes?"

Patrick nodded as he handed his wife over to Sister Julienne and made his way into the kitchen.


	25. Chapter 25

Once inside her bedroom, Shelagh let out a deep breath and groaned. The sisters were at her side in seconds, looking extremely concerned.

"Its fine. I just...ooooh...couldn't let it out while Patrick was driving, he looked so nervous I didn't want to add to it." Shelagh said with a laugh.

"Well, then. Now's the time to let it out. We'll get you changed and see how far along you are, then we'll let the good doctor back in."

Shelagh nodded to Sister Evangelina, breathing through another contraction. Pointing to the wardrobe across from the bed, she opened her eyes as her breathing returned to normal. "Nightdresses are in the third drawer, there should be an older one in there. No use dressing up for baby, is there?" She laughed briefly before another contraction hit her.

"Alright, Shelagh. Let's get you checked and see how you're doing." Sister Julienne helped her out of her dress and into her nightdress, settling her on the bed under a sheet.

"Heartbeat is nice and steady." She paused. "My word, Shelagh! How long have you been having pains?" Sister Evangelina asked as she examined her.

"I don't know, only a few hours. Why? What's wrong?" Shelagh asked, panic starting to rise in her voice.

"You're nearly fully dilated! And frighteningly calm, to be honest."

At that moment there was a knock at the door. "May I come in? I've brought tea for everyone."

"Please let him in, Sister? I need to see him before things start moving." Shelagh asked, sitting up in bed.

Sister Julienne opened the door and took the tea tray from him, putting it down on the vanity. "Come in, Patrick."

Without hesitating, Patrick walked over to the opposite side of the bed and grasped Shelagh's hand in his. "Hello, darling. I dare say this isn't how I thought we'd be spending our anniversary." He kissed her hand with a chuckle.

Shelagh laughed at him just as another contraction began. "Well, at least now I don't feel as bad about not getting you a present." She gripped his hand tighter as she gasped out.

"And that'll be the waters. Not long now, I should think." Sister Evangelina said as she spread out a towel on the bed.

"Please don't send him out, Sister. Please?" Shelagh was practically begging.

"It's alright, my love. Sister Evangelina and I have an understanding." Patrick winked at his wife.

"Indeed we do. Whoever thought we'd be back in this position, eh, Doctor Turner?" Sister Evangelina smiled at him as Shelagh looked between them both quizzically. "I deliver all Turner babies, and Doctor Turner is allowed to remain as a _bystander_. And don't you go telling the other nurses, Shelagh. Let's keep this little secret between us, shall we? I have a reputation to uphold."

Shelagh nodded happily until another contraction hit her unexpected.

"Right then, I think it's time for some pushing. Ready to meet baby, Mummy?"


	26. Chapter 26

"That's it! That's the stuff. One more push and baby will be here, Shelagh!"

"You're doing brilliantly, my dear!" Sister Julienne encouraged as she held her right hand.

"Oh, Sister. You say that to everyone..."

Shelagh moaned, exhausted from the last hour since she was finally allowed to start pushing.

Patrick kissed her temple from his spot on her left side, her hand gripping his like a vice. "Just one more, my darling. You can do it, that's it! Yes, that's it!"

Within moments, her groan of effort was silenced by the shrill cry of a newborn baby. Shelagh had laid back against the pillows as her husband kissed her and the sisters cleaned up the baby.

"Go on, Doctor. Cord needs to be cut before we can introduce this little one to Mummy."

Wrapping it snugly in a towel, Sister Julienne handed the baby over to Patrick, while they dealt with the afterbirth. Shelagh was sitting up against the headboard, never taking her eyes off the newest little Turner as her husband made his way over to her.

"It's a girl, Shelagh. A gorgeous little girl. Here's your Mummy, princess." Patrick whispered as he slowly and carefully transferred the baby to Shelagh's arms, sitting next to her on the bed.

Shelagh didn't speak, but the look on her face proved she didn't need words. If Patrick thought his wife was beautiful before, he hadn't seen beauty. Holding their daughter, a child born from their mutual love of one another, Shelagh was radiant.

"Hello, sweetheart." She cooed, running her finger along the baby's cheek. "You couldn't wait a moment longer, could you? We've been waiting a very long time for you. Yes, we have."

The room was filled with silent awe at the new life they had all been told wasn't possible. The sisters set about cleaning the room and repacking their bags as quietly as possible so as not to disturb the new family.

"Thank you, sisters." Shelagh whispered as they had begun to make their way out of the room.

"You are most welcome, my dear." Sister Julienne responded, her voice thick with emotion. "We'll be back to check on you a bit later."

"Like I said, I deliver all Turner babies. And no offense to big brother, but this little lady is a beauty." Sister Evangelina couldn't help but smile and wink at her former sister. "Now, you three get some rest. We'll head back to Nonnatus and pass on the good news."

Patrick stood from the bed to walk the sisters out. "Thank you, sisters. This has truly been a wonderful day."

"No thanks are necessary, Doctor. We could be nowhere else. Now, we'll give you and Shelagh some time to rest with baby before we bring the children back. Let's say, an hour or so? And we'll have Mrs. B prepare some supper as well."

"You don't need to do that, Sister Julienne. I can-"

"Your reputation in the kitchen proceeds you, Doctor Turner. We'll bring something over until Mrs. Penny returns from her holiday."

With that, they were gone. Walking back into the bedroom, Patrick was once again struck speechless at the sight of his wife. Still leaning against the headboard, she was now nursing their tiny little miracle. Catching his eye in the doorway, she smiled at him shyly before he moved to take his place next to her.

"Hello, dear." He whispered, catching her lips with his own. As they parted, he stared down at their daughter.

"Young madam needs a name...what do you think?"

"I've a few ideas...but for the moment, let's enjoy this quiet. I don't think we'll have much of this in our near future if she's anything like her sister was." Shelagh smiled at him as she leaned into his embrace.

"The children will be back in about an hour or two, and Mrs. B is preparing some dinner for the sisters to bring over."

Shelagh nodded as the baby began to fuss. Patrick grabbed a flannel from the pile of baby items on the dresser and eagerly took her from Shelagh, rubbing her back as he held her on his shoulder.

"So...good anniversary present, Doctor Turner?"


	27. Chapter 27

As soon as her husband allowed her, Shelagh made her way into the living room with the baby. Patrick had helped her to get settled on the sofa with a duvet and some pillows while he remade the bedding in their room. She had gotten changed as well, finding that Patrick's pajama shirt was much easier to wear for nursing the baby than any of her current nightdresses.

Two and a half hours later, there was a quiet knock at the door. Patrick hurried over and ushered in the Sisters as Tim rushed into his arms in a hug.

"Where's Mum and the baby?" He was trying to keep his voice down so as not to disturb the newborn, but his excitement kept bubbling its way to the surface.

"They're in the living room, son. Remember, gentle movements. I know you're excited." Timothy rushed off, slowing as he rounded the corner towards his mother. Turning his attention to Angela, who was half asleep, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before plucking her out of Sister Julienne's arms. "Hello, Angel. Would you like to meet your little sister?"

Slowly walking around the doorway, Patrick caught sight of his son kissing Shelagh's cheek as he sat down next to her, his eyes wide with anticipation and excitement. Shelagh smiled at him as she gracefully handed over the baby to Tim. "You have another sister. Here we go, little one. Meet your big brother, Timothy."

Patrick's heart filled at the sight as he watched their interaction. He would have stayed looking at the scene for a while longer until Angela stirred. "Mumma!"

"Hello, Angel." Shelagh said quietly, her arms reaching out to her. "Come here, did you have fun at the party?"

Patrick sat next to his wife, surprised that all five of them could fit on the couch. Sister Julienne watched the scene from the doorway as Sister Evangelina moved into the kitchen to begin unpacking the food Mrs. B had sent over. Shelagh looked up, finally catching sight of Sister Julienne.

"Come in, Sister. Do you want to hold her?"

"I couldn't intrude. I just wanted to check on your progress."

"Sister, it's no intrusion. You're family. I'll have ages to hold her." Tim spoke up, surprising his parents as well as the nun.

Sister Julienne smiled at the young man and moved closer to take the newborn from his arms. "Hello, little one." She cooed at the baby, rocking her gently as she sat down in the armchair across from the Turners. After several minutes of silence, the baby began to fuss. As Julienne stood and handed her back to her mother, the fussing stopped immediately.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" She asked Shelagh, who had barely looked up from the baby's face.

"We have, in fact." Shelagh glanced at her husband as they shared a smile, then both looked down at the sleeping baby. Patrick was the one to speak after a moment. "This little lady...is Victoria Bernadette Turner."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So, I had a mental image moment earlier today and it didn't fit in with the other fics I'm working on...so I decided to write a little epilogue for this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Come Back To Me Epilogue

Later that evening, after the excitement had died down and the children were asleep, Shelagh and Patrick sat in bed staring at the baby as she lay contentedly in Patrick's arms.

"I can't believe she's really here." Patrick whispered, his eyes never leaving the baby's face.

Shelagh sighed as she stroked the tiny hand that was making its way out of the blanket. She smiled as their daughter's hand wrapped itself around her finger with as much strength as a newborn could.

"I can't either...it's almost as if we were waiting for her. As if we were always meant to have her with us. Does that make sense?"

"It does, love. She's perfect. Just like her Mummy." He nuzzled his nose into Shelagh's neck, placing a kiss onto her shoulder. As she leaned into him, Shelagh didn't think she could possibly feel more at peace than this moment.

"Although...I must say, I don't know how I'll ever be able to top this anniversary." He added with a chuckle.

"There's no need to try." Shelagh whispered, yawning.

"Right then...lets get some sleep while we can." He stood from the bed, cradling the baby and gently placing her into the cot at the foot. Climbing back under the covers next to his wife, he noted Shelagh was already asleep. 'Night, love."

What seemed like a moment later, though it had actually been a few hours, the newest member of the Turner family made her presence known.

"Mummy's coming wee one...it's alright." Shelagh whispered as she began to sit up, pulling the covers back.

"I'll see to her, don't get up." Patrick nearly sprung from the bed.

"Patrick, I'm hardly an invalid-"

"You need to rest, Shelagh. I can take care of Victoria tonight." He carefully picked up the baby and began rocking her on his shoulder as her cries continued.

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, dearest- you don't have what she wants."

She replied with a small grin as she sat up in bed, unbuttoning her stolen pajama top and reaching for their daughter. Patrick settled her into the crook of Shelagh's arm, kissing his wife's forehead as she began to nurse.

"There now...that's better isn't it?" Shelagh whispered to her daughter, before focusing on her husband again. "Come get some rest, Patrick. You may not be able to take care of Victoria right now, but you can certainly be in charge of the other little Turners tomorrow morning. Just don't make a mess of my kitchen." She winked at him slyly, turning her attention back to the nursing baby.

Patrick woke the next morning to an empty bed and the sound of rustling from Victoria's cot. Opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of Angela walking out of the bedroom, clutching her teddy bear and trailing her sister's blanket behind her.

"Angela? What are you doing?" He whispered, desperate to not wake the baby.

"Blankie." She responded, lifting the item as if it was the simplest question, and continued on her journey out of the room.

"Angie! You can't just take your sister's blanket, she'll catch cold!" Patrick chastised the toddler as he stood to pick up the baby. Upon realizing the cot was empty, he grabbed his dressing gown and followed his older daughter down the hallway.

After checking each room in the hall, he turned the corner toward the sitting room and stopped in the doorway.

Shelagh, having woken up early to calm the baby, was fast asleep in the brand new rocking chair Patrick had bought her for Christmas. Victoria was similarly asleep on her shoulder, while Angela was on her tiptoes trying desperately to place the blanket on top of her mother and sister by throwing it over her head.

After her third attempt, which found the blanket laying haphazardly across both of them, Angela stepped back and noticed her father in the doorway.

"Shh! Mumma baby sleeping!"

Patrick smiled at his daughter and walked closer to his three girls.

"Yes, they are." He bent down to pick Angela up and kissed her temple as he walked with her towards the kitchen. "Good job, Angel. Let's let them sleep, and we'll make Mummy some breakfast, hmm?"


End file.
